


Snapshots of Me & You

by HufflePuffPatronus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, otp: crazy or not that kind of love never dies, pure fluff, sugary enough to rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffPatronus/pseuds/HufflePuffPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles revolving around Stefan and Elena living the life that they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey so this is a mini drabble that’s part of a set I’m planning on doing. Please go easy on me this is my first time writing Stelena fanfiction.

__

February 5th

“Hey working woman,” 

Elena’s face broke into a smile at the sound of her husband’s voice. She rested her suede bag down on the counter and tilted her head up as he stepped forward to kiss her.

She reciprocated and melted into Stefan’s arms, moaning softly as one of his hands glided through her hair and he pulled her closer with the other.

It was nice to be home. 

And she didn’t just mean their house.

“How was work?” Stefan murmured, breaking away from the kiss.

Elena released a long-suffering sigh and Stefan chuckled.

“That bad huh?” he hummed, raising his eyebrows and leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

“Uh, not bad just uh... challenging. Same as always you know. It’s just been a lot recently,” she said shedding her coat.

Stefan nodded sympathetically and lifted up a mug from the counter.

“Coffee?”

“Mmm please.” Elena nodded enthusiastically.

Elena sat down at the counter as Stefan prepared the drink. When he finished he slid the cup over to her and went back to the meal he was preparing on the stove. 

Elena rested her chin in her hand. There was something almost therapeutic about watching Stefan in the kitchen. He always seemed so at home when undertaking anything culinary. Elena always joked that he was wasting his potential in journalism and should’ve pursued a career as a chef.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love my job,” she said, lifting her cup to her mouth and taking a sip.

Stefan nodded in response

“-And you’re good at it,” he chimed in.

“But I think… I just…” she sighed and gestured vaguely, attempting to make her point.

Stefan stopped what he was doing and regarded her with a confused expression.

“What?” he asked.

“I just feel like I need a break-” she blurted out. “- Since I finished my residency it’s just been a lot know?”

“Well, how long have you felt like this?” Stefan asked, coming around to her side of the counter.

“I don’t know a couple of months now. But, I mean it’s silly, right?” she exclaimed.

“Why is it silly?”

“I’m a doctor, I mean this is what I signed up for isn’t it?”

Stefan smiled gently and shook his head.

“You have every right to feel tired and want to to take a break, you’re only human Elena,” he insisted.

“Yeah I know but-”

“You save dozens of people’s lives every day. You have to go into work and witness some pretty gruesome stuff; stuff that most people never have to deal with. So do I think it’s ridiculous that you want a break from all that? No.” Stefan finished.

He slowly began stroking back her hair soothingly and she sighed leaning into his touch.

“I guess you’re right.” she mused. “I do have quite a few vacation days saved up,” she mused.

“Well as long as I give my boss some notice we can plan to go away for a couple of weeks,” Stefan replied.

Elena straightened and shook her head.

“Now isn't the right time. We just got a new director of surgery, plus they’ve just built a new wing at the hospital; everyone still adjusting. I don’t know, maybe later on in the year.”

“If that’s what you want,” Stefan said resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I think I just needed to get that off my chest. I feel a little better now after talking about it. A vacation would be nice. I think having something to look forward to will make things easier at work.” she said decidedly.

Stefan leant down and cupped her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers.

“Whenever you’re ready just let me know. And promise me you’ll let me know if anything else is bothering you,” he prompted her.

“I will,” Elena answered softly, nuzzling his nose.

He tilted his head to brush his lips against her’s, when suddenly, Elena’s eyes flew open.

“Stefan the pot!”

Stefan jumped in shock and raced toward the stove, as the large pot of tomato sauce began to boil over.

He shot Elena a half-hearted glare as she began to giggle.

“Just for that you’re not getting a single mouthful of this,”

“Aw… come on please?”

Elena gave him her best pleading face but he just shook his head.

“Nope,”

Elena pushed out her stool and stood. She stalked around to where Stefan stood and circled her hands around his waist from behind.

“What if I told you I love you?” she murmured, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Then I guess I’d have to forgive you,” he sighed, relenting

He turned and pulled Elena into his embrace. 

She met his lips with hers, smiling.


	2. Breakfast for Two

“Stefan…” 

“Come on Stefan we promised,”

Elena moaned softly as her fiancé trailed a line feather light kisses down her neck, while sliding up the sides of her tank top stroking slow teasing patterns on the flesh his fingers found.

“Well, I'm still a little fuzzy from sleep,” he murmured “Remind me of that promise again?”

Elena laughed softly.

“We promised that we wouldn't do anything… explicit until the big day. Plus there’s a bunch of stuff for the wedding that Caroline wants us to approve,”

“Can it wait?” Stefan grumbled, gently biting her at her ear.

“No!” Elena giggled. “Stefan I mean it… ugh, you are a menace, you know that?”

“Well in a couple of days you’ll be Mrs Menace,” he murmured into Elena’s neck.

She snorted and attempted unsuccessfully to wriggle out his grip.

“Mr and Mrs Menace huh?” she asked smiling despite herself.

“Mrs Menace and Mr Gilbert,” Stefan corrected her, causing Elena to break into another fit of giggles.

“Well Mr Gilbert,” she said, finally managing to escape Stefan’s embrace and crawl out of bed. “I’m going to go find us some breakfast. Are you hungry?”

Stefan nodded and reclined back onto the bed, tucking his arms behind his head.

“Very,” he mumbled letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Okay well, I’m gonna just throw some eggs and sausages in the pan and fire up the waffle machine. Is that okay?” Elena asked sliding into her pink robe and tying her hair into a loose bun at the top of her head.

Instead of answering, Stefan began to chuckle to himself; a goofy smile spreading across his face.

“What’s so funny?” Elena frowned, tilting her head in confusion.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just I’m really looking forward to this y’know? My loving wife soldiering into the kitchen and preparing me, breakfast every morning. A man could get used to this,” he replied.

Elena let out a loud scoff and picked up one of the decorative pillows at the end of the bed to lob at him. She had a good aim, so it hit Stefan square in the face, causing his laughter to increase. The second one she threw, he caught; anticipating it at the last second. Still laughing to himself, he got up and walked over to his fiance, standing at the foot of the bed looking unamused.

“I’m very, very tempted to go in there and burn your breakfast,” Elena grumbled, still pouting as Stefan smoothed back the stray hairs from off of her forehead and placed a kiss there.

“Well we can’t have that can we,” he said softly.

Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze, Stefan made his way out of their bedroom toward the direction of the kitchen. Before he was fully out of the door, he paused momentarily and looked over his shoulder.

“Is there really any guarantee that you wouldn’t have burnt it anyway?”

“That’s it. That is it!” Elena exclaimed, chasing after him as he sprinted out of the room.

“The gloves are officially off mister! No waffles for you!”


End file.
